This invention relates to a tonneau cover and more particularly to a tonneau cover for use on fifth wheel camper trucks.
Fifth wheel camper trucks are becoming more and more popular due to the expansion of the recreational vehicle industry. The fifth wheel camper trucks ordinarily have a fifth wheel positioned in the box while the trailer has a king pin extending downwardly from the forward end thereof which is connected to the fifth wheel.
Since the truck box is not covered in conventional fifth wheel camper trucks, light objects will be blown therefrom or will become wet if it should rain. Further, wind resistance builds up in the truck box which decreases gas mileage.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a tonneau cover for fifth wheel camper trucks.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tonneau cover for fifth wheel camper trucks which includes a supporting frame secured to the truck box.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tonneau cover for a fifth wheel camper truck which prevents objects in the truck from being blown therefrom or becoming wet.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tonneau cover for fifth wheel camper trucks including means for closing the opening through which the king pin of the trailer normally extends.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tonneau cover for fifth wheel camper trucks which may be removed from the truck or installed thereon without disconnecting the truck from the trailer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tonneau cover for fifth wheel camper trucks which is economical of manufacture and durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.